Vongola Undecimo
by Raiden no Kami
Summary: The son of Tsuna is next in line for the leadership of the Vongola so his father sends him to Japan to build his family. Sawada Toshiro is destined for greatness, and he will get there, one way or another. Rating may change later.


**Vongola Undecimo**

By Raiden no Kami

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic

Vongola the Eleventh

**A/N: Hello, this is Raiden no Kami, and I would like to say that I am not giving up on my Naruto fic, it's just that I hit major writers block, I lost the files for the first seven chapters, and my computer died a horrible and painful death. So I am posting this to give people something to read and to maybe jog my memory on the lost material. I will be working on this fic until I can either recover or rewrite the chapters I lost, but never fear, I shall not abandon the other story. I won't give an update rate for this story, seeing as I am firing from the hip in an open field at night while half blind and aiming for a target half a mile away when it comes to ideas… so basically what I am saying is that I have no fucking clue where I am going with this so assistance is appreciated when coming up with OCs and other characters. I have the rain guardian already, but all the others as well as other people in the world are appreciated, and I will see if I can fit them in somewhere.**

**Without further ado, the first chapter of Vongola Undecimo! R&R…**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any crossovers that may appear in the story. I do own the plot and my OCs (not the ones you guys give me). Take that lawyers! Muahahahahahahahahahahah... *Ahem* sorry, got a little carried away there… ja ne!**_

* * *

**Chapter I: Heir of the Vongola goes to Japan**

The streets of Namimori are quiet this early in the morning, and Sawada Toshiro walks down a road in the suburbs of the mid-sized town, looking for a house that his father had set up for him a week ago. Toshiro is a relatively tall boy of 15, standing at 5'8" with pale blond, very near white, hair–probably from his Uncle Ryohei –that falls to his shoulders. It is spiked backwards on top, and it flows down to the back of his neck. His skin is pale, and he has narrow golden brown eyes that hold a great deal of kindness. He is built like a runner, all lean muscles and nearly zero fat anywhere and his muscles are perfectly toned and look iron hard. He is wearing a white long sleeved shirt that has a coiled, red oriental dragon winding down both sleeves, seemingly biting into each shoulder. His pants are black track pants with a double red stripe running up each leg on the outside seam. White track shoes and a sleeveless black leather jacket round off the ensemble. He is carrying a large duffel bag and what looks like a shinai in a blue silk cover.

"Let's see… dad said that the house should be around here… he also said I'd know it when I saw it. What the hell does he mean by that, they all look the same! Gah…" he walks on down the road, muttering curses about "stupid dads and their stupid games". He grumbles, "I bet he has someone taping this with a live feed just so he can laugh at me..,"

In an office in Italy, an older Sawada Tsunayoshi chuckles at the live feed of his son looking for his house.

Half an hour later Toshiro groans and says, "Fuck this, I'll just find a hotel dammit!" as he turns around and promptly gains a sweatdrop that threatens to send him to the ground. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. This was here all this time and I didn't see it? What the hell is wrong with me?"

A large two story home with a fairly large yard in the front and a high wall surrounding the property stands in front of him. But what really has him kicking himself is the gate with the Vongola Crest worked into it.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me… I missed that? What was in the water at the airport? I must be slipping," Toshiro groans and slaps his forehead. After he is done sulking at missing such an obvious home, he pushes open the gate and steps into the yard.

The lawn is perfectly maintained, and there is a cobbled path leading to the front door and a few very well hidden security cameras around the front yard. Another cobblestone path leads to the back yard along a narrow stretch of lawn on the right side of the house. The house itself is painted an off white with a large bay window in the front on the ground floor. The top floor has four large floor to ceiling windows facing north, both sides of the house are lined with windows on the top floor. Altogether it is a very nice house from what he has seen so far. He walks up to the front door and puts in the key his dad gave him before he left their family's home in Italy. The lock clicks and Toshiro opens the door and walks in.

The interior is a shining example of homey European décor. Warm brown wooden walls, paintings and family pictures line the walls and the doors are of the same wood as the walls. Oh, and of course one cannot forget the fact that the walls and doors all have an inch thick layer of heavy Kevlar in the middle, but that is just because this is the home of the heir to the Vongola Famiglia, nothing special. The bottom floor consists of a large, state of the art kitchen with a big dining room attached, two bathrooms, an entertainment room with a monstrous flatscreen TV, easily 60", and a huge wraparound couch that can seat 10, and then there is a lounge complete with twin couches, coffee table, two recliners, fireplace and a minibar.

"Wait; hold up, why'd dad put a minibar in? What the hell was the guy thinking?" Toshiro walks over to check the minibar and is relieved to find mostly non-alcoholic drinks. "Okay, maybe he isn't totally senile… maybe." With his worries taken care of he moves back to the tour.

There is a hallway leading to either a conference room of sorts on one side or an open room at the end that looks out on the back yard through a wall of glass windows. There is also a staircase leading to the second floor in the back room and a door to the basement that has a keypad lock on it.

The back yard is incredible. Most of the back is taken up by an outdoor freeform heated pool shaded by a variety of imported plants and a manmade waterfall at one end with a cave of sorts behind it. There is also a patio outside the door leading to the back.

Toshiro heads upstairs and is immediately immersed in what seems to be an endless parade of bedrooms. Oh, wait, there's a bathroom… more bedrooms… another bathroom, and the master bedroom. Actually there are only nine bedrooms if you count the master bedroom, but to Toshiro, it feels like a lot…

"How many people does that senile father expect me to live with dammit? I'm not going to have a whole army live in my house. *sigh* Well I suppose that it can't be helped… it's not like I can say 'Dad I don't like the house, get me a new one' besides it's nice here…"

Toshiro walks into the master bedroom and looks around. A nice big double window with royal blue curtains, a big, sturdy looking mahogany desk complete with expensive laptop, phone, printer, and paper and other office stuff, royal blue plush rug covering the floor, a walk in closet and a _huge_ bed, one of the ones that can hold like eight people at a time, with royal blue sheets and blankets.

"Well, somehow I feel that Mom had a hand in this… ah, well, I like blue, so whatever." Toshiro drops his bag and sword on the bed, "I think I'll leave the basement for later, when I feel like looking at the likely obscene waste of money that our basements always are. I guess I might as well get my shopping done now, while the stores are still open; I got nothing better to do anyway."

Toshiro walks downstairs and back out the front door, locking up behind him. Heading out the gate and taking a right onto the road heading towards the grocery store a mile or so away.

* * *

"_Man, Japan is a lot different than Italy, it seems very… peaceful around here, way more so than back home… on most days anyway. I can see why dad liked Namimori when he was growing up."_ Toshiro is lost in his musings until he realizes with a start that he is already in front of the small market. _"Well that was fast, I wasn't expecting to get here this fast…"_

He walks in through the doors and looks around for a second, "Let's see; what do I need?"

Half an hour later Toshiro walks out of the store and heads for home laden down with bags of food, "Now I know why dad always said to never go food shopping if I could help it… god, I don't know how mom does it…*groan* Come on, Toshiro just a little further…

"Goddamn food, whoever invented grocery stores should burn in hell. All food should be delivered to your house by robots so no one would have to suffer through this." Toshiro suddenly remembers something his father said before he got on the plane…

(Flashback)

"_Toshiro, when you get to Japan you will be getting a visit from someone you know soon after you get settled in."_

(End Flashback)

"I wonder who he was talking about. Can't be any of the guardians, even Hibari is in Italy now, something about an annual meeting. Well whatever, I just hope it isn't one of those fools who do the 'bow and scrape' routine to get on my good side." He walks up to his house and somehow manages to get the door open despite having both hands full.

A few minutes later he is relaxing in one of the easy chairs by the fireplace and drinking a glass of coke after putting the groceries away in the fridge and cabinets. The white haired boy is thinking back on what his dad told him about Namimori and the school when the doorbell rings. _"Could that be who dad was talking about? Lets find out."_

Toshiro gets up and walks to the door. When he opens it he gets the shock of his life…

* * *

Tatsumiya Rei was not a nervous person. She never gets worried, preferring to put up a mask of tired laziness to lead the world away from the conclusion that she was in any way competent. And she is good at it too, to date only three people have gotten her to drop the mask outside of a serious situation: Sawada Tsunayoshi the Vongola Decimo, his wife, Sawada Kyoko, and their son, her childhood best friend, Sawada Toshiro. Five years ago she had an accident and was sent into a coma from which she only awoke a year ago, and she just got out of rehabilitation three months ago. And for the past three months she has been in Japan trying to get her major skills back to the level they should be at. Granted they were already quite good thanks to the murderous Vongola rehabilitation and training program that she went through, but now she has been trying to make up for the four years she missed.

Now however, she is as nervous as she had ever been. Why you ask? Simple, she is heading to see one of the only people she has left in the world that have shown her any kindness in the past. And from what she heard, he is under the impression that she is still in the coma she was put in when she pushed him out of the way of a car when they were ten. Apparently he visited her every week for a long time before he seemed to lose hope that she would wake ever wake up and he stopped coming a month before she woke up. _"I hope he remembers me…"_

She spots the Vongola emblem on the gate of a large house and tentatively walks up to the gate and opens it. Even more nervous now, she walks up to the door and takes a deep breath. She exhales and rings the doorbell before standing back to wait for her friend to answer the door.

* * *

A few moments later the door handle turns and the door is pulled open. Standing in the doorway is Toshiro, dressed in black and white as usual when he gets to pick what he wears.

"R-Rei…"

"Hi, Shiro-kun…"

* * *

**A/N: Whew… that's done, finally. I should have the next chapter up by next week seeing as how I have a head start on it, but don't take my word for it, as I can be unreliable at times… Stupid sisters spending six fucking hours a night on Facebook…**

**Now, I won't always do this, but I will tell you right now that Rei is going to be one of Toshiro's guardians. If anyone wants to guess her aspect and you get it right you get a cookie and a mention at the beginning of the next chapter. When I announce any new guardian either in an A/N or in the story itself anyone who guesses the aspect of the guardian will get a cookie…**

**Reviews are appreciated but I won't pull any of that "review or I won't post" shit that some authors do. Thank you for giving this story a chance and I hope you enjoy this and the future chapters that will be posted.**

**Ja ne, Raiden out**


End file.
